Such a burner, which comprises a combustion chamber, in which the combustion reaction takes place during the operation of the burner, is known from DE 10 2005 031 231 B3. Furthermore, a wall structure is provided, which defines the combustion chamber on the inlet side and has oxidant openings for introducing the oxidant into the combustion chamber and fuel openings that are separate therefrom for introducing the fuel into the combustion chamber. The wall structure contains an oxidant distributor space, which is fluidically in connection with the oxidant openings on the outlet side and is fluidically in connection with an oxidant feed opening on the inlet side. Furthermore, the wall structure contains a fuel distributor space, which is fluidically separated from the oxidant distributor space and is fluidically in connection with the fuel cell openings on the outlet side and is fluidically in connection with a fuel feed opening on the inlet side. The oxidant distributor space and fuel distributor space are laterally enclosed by a common enclosing wall in the prior-art burner. The oxidant feed opening and fuel feed opening are located in this enclosing wall, so that feed lines for oxidant and fuel can be led laterally to the enclosing wall and hence laterally to the wall structure.
Another burner of this type is known from DE 10 2006 010 375 A1.
A burner with an inlet-side wall structure is likewise known from DE 10 2004 033 545 A1, wherein said wall structure forms an end plate of a stack of fuel cells.
DE 10 2008 063 540 A1 discloses a modular fuel cell system, in which a stack of fuel cells has an end plate designed as a port plate, wherein the port plate has anode gas inlet openings and cathode gas inlet openings alternating with each other in a first row, while it has, at a spaced location therefrom in a second row, anode waste gas outlet openings and cathode waste gas outlet openings alternating with one another. The port plate defines here an interface, which makes it possible to connect a fuel cell module comprising the stack of fuel cells with a burner-heat exchanger module, which comprises a residual gas burner as well as a heat exchanger for the heat-transmitting coupling of cathode gas with burner waste gas for supplying the fuel cell with preheated cathode gas.